futurefandomcom-20200229-history
National Discovery
The National Discovery & Exploratory Starfleet (NDES) is the official civilian space fleet of the United Kingdom (from the Standard Future Map Game). Tasked with exploring, mapping, and colonising the cosmos, Starfleet is continuously expanding in size and is widely hailed as the crowning achievement of the British nation. Starfleet Manifesto *'Mission of Starfleet:' Explore and map the cosmos. *'Motto:' Discover the Undiscoverable. Ranks of Authority *'Admiral:' Highest ranking officer in Starfeet. Leads Starfleet and makes all executive decisions in the running of Starfleet. Reports to the Prime Minister and Parliament. **'Vice Admiral:' Entertains most mid-level tasks on a daily basis, freeing up the Admiral for more important matters. Often the one that makes personal contacts with lower level personnel. *'Commander:' While the above two ranks may only be held by one person each at any time, the rank of Commander can have as many members as necessary at any one time. Unlike their military counterparts, civilian (Starfleet is a civilian agency) Commanders are the appointed chief/leader of a Mission. The rank of Commander holds as long as the Mission continues. Once the Mission is over, Commanders (& Lt.Commanders) resume the rank of Captain of their ship (they continue to be Captain of their ship even during the Mission, serving the role of Commander as an additional role). Their role of Commander is recorded in their resume and is often a major factor in rank advancement and being appointed Commander of a new Mission later on. They are able to make various executive decisions that must be followed by lower ranking personnel. Each Starfleet Mission must have one and only one Commander with a Lt.Commander to assist them. **'Lt.Commander:' Assistant and adviser to the Commander/leader of a Mission. May take their place in the event the Commander cannot perform their duties. *'Captain:' The Captain is the CEO of any one ship, with the ship often being referred to as belonging to the Captain (though that is not legally true). The Captain makes any and all executive decisions on board and leads the crew of their ship. **'Lieutenant:' The Lieutenant advises the Captain and may take the place of Captain when the Captain is not present or if the Captain cannot perform their duties. *'Officer:' The Officer is the chief of 1 of the 3 crew divisions (excluding the 4th Division - Command - which is headed by the Lieutenant). All 3 Officers are based in their respective areas of the ship and report to Command Division. **'Petty Officer:' The Petty Officer serves the role of leader of a team within a division. They are the first line of authority that basic crewman report to. *'Crewman:' The basic rank of any full member of a ship's crew. *'Cadet:' **'Cadet 1st Class:' This rank of Cadet is in the final level of training (to be a full crew member) and may join a ship's crew for hands on experience. **'Cadet 2nd Class:' This rank of Cadet is undergoing practical training under the supervision of instructors. **'Cadet 3rd Class:' This rank of Cadet has just joined Starfleet Academy and is undergoing theoretical education. Category:Standard Future Map Game